rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Anno Domini Beats
Anno Domini Beats is one of the most renowned Hip Hop production companies worldwide. Their flagship website is https://annodominination.com 'where artists can 'buy beats and download beats. The company has independently achieved over 300 million recorded song plays on the Internet since 2004, regularly topping download charts across the web, and video uploads using Anno Domini productions have been viewed by over 500 million people on YouTube alone. CEO Adrian Boeckeler who founded Anno Domini Beats, has won numerous awards and accolades including winning the 2006 International Songwriting Competition in the Hip Hop and R&B category and a nomination as a finalist for the 2010 Enterprising Young Brit Awards in the Creative category. Several of the Anno Domini producers have worked on multi-platinum album releases around the globe and are engaged in a range of activities outside of offering beats for sale, including artist promotion, software programming, engineering, hip hop drum kits and more. The Anno Domini Beats production credits include: ARTISTS: 50 Cent, Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross, Method Man (Wu-Tang), Inspectah Deck (Wu-Tang), Ghostface Killah (Wu-Tang), Shyheim (Wu-Tang), Killah Priest (Sunz Of Man), Vinnie Paz (Jedi Mind Tricks), R.A. The Rugged Man (Jedi Mind Tricks), Kool G Rap, Styles P, Three 6 Mafia, Yukmouth, Uncle Murda, Tank, Rich Hil, AZ, Apathy, Royce Da 5'9, Reef the Lost Cauze (Army Of The Pharaohs), Planetary (OuterSpace), Chief Kamachi, Block McCloud, Planet Asia, Sean Strange, Ill Bill (Heavy Metal Kings), Sabac Red (Non Phixion), Big Left, Slaine (La Coka Nostra), Celph Titled, Doap Nixon, EQ, Sick Six, Canibus, Diabolic, Papoose, Dom Pachino, Ras Kass, Kurupt (Tha Dogg Pound), Bad Azz (Tha Dogg Pound), Solomon Childs, K-Rino, Bizarre (D12), Kuniva (D12), JoJo Pellegrino, Nino Bless, Saigon, Crooked I, Infamous Mobb, Psych Ward, Hussein Fatal (The Outlawz), E.D.I. Mean (The Outlawz), Young Noble (The Outlawz), Choo Biggz, Randam Luck, Moka Only (Swollen Members), Madchild (Swollen Members), Virtuoso, Bizzy Bone (Bone Thugs N' Harmony), King Magnetic, Matt Madox, Snowgoons, L.E.G.A.C.Y. (Justus League), Access Immortal, El Da Sensei, Tech N9ne, J.R. Writer (Dipset), J-Hood (D-Block), Fred The Godson, Chino XL, 5ft (Black Moon), Krispy Kreme (aka Froggy Fresh), K. Koke (UK), Don Jaga (UK), Rhyme Asylum (UK), English Frank (UK), Smartz (UK), Jay Keyz (UK), Bushido (Germany), Chakuza (Germany), Saad (Germany), Nate57 (Germany), Eko-Fresh (Germany), Azad (Germany), Kay One (Germany), Haftbefehl (Germany), Favorite (Germany), Harris (Germany), Frauenarzt (Germany), Joe Rilla (Germany), Liquit Walker (Germany), Pal One (Germany), Bizzy Montana (Germany), Sexion D'Assaut (France), Fonky Family (France), Scylla (France), Ladea (France), T.N.T. (Greece), Killakikitt (Hungary), ZedBasi (Iran), Sansar (Turkey),Vlad Tattoo BeatZ (Turkmenistan) TV SHOWS/VIDEOS: NBA, NHL, UFC Tonight (FUEL), CBS Sports, Fox Sports, NBC Sports, ESPN U, HBO, MSG Network, 106 & Park (BET), Guy Code, Guy Court (MTV), 16 And Pregnant (MTV), My Super Sweet 16 (MTV), Jackass (MTV2), Rob Drydek's Fantasy Factory (MTV2), Nitro Circus Live (MTV2), Burn Notice (ION), How High (MTV2), T.I. and Tiny: The Family Hustle, Love & Hip Hop, Basketball Wives (VH1), Bad Girls Club (Oxygen), Hit List, Top 20, Top 100 (Fuse), Road To Wrangler National (GAC), Tia & Tamera (Style), Blood, Sweat & Heels (Bravo), Triple Mag Fishing (Planet Green), Hardcore Pawn (truTV), Hollyoaks, The Secret Millionaire (Channel 4), Australia's Got Talent, X-Factor (US), X-Factor (Israel), Punkt 12 (RTL), Guten Morgen Deutschland (RTL), Galileo (ProSieben), Grip - Das Motor Magazin (RTL2), SternTV (RTL), Galileo (Pro7), Workaholics (Comedy Central), Franklin & Bash (TNT), Major League Fishing (Outdoor Channel), Made In Poland 6 (first film screened in European public transport to 16+ million people), Street Society (Indonesian film), Fuel TV, GrinderTV, Push.ca, Boot Camp FX, SLAM Online, Ballislife, Hoopmixtape, AK-Rec, Ball Up, Hoopsfix, MMA Fighting, Raise It Up TV, DRM Motorworx, Vince DelMonte, STACK VIDEO GAMES: Midnight Club LA, PS3 (Rockstar Games), Backbreaker Vengeance, X-Box 360 (505 Games) CORPORATE: Ford, BMW (MINI), NATO, DC, MGM Resorts International, Logitech, Coca-Cola (Sprite), New Balance, Adidas, Etnies, Vossen Wheels, Rockstar Energy, Monster Energy, C1RCA, Mountain Dew, Eastpak, Nautique, Cabela's, Turkish Airlines Category:Producers Category:Hip hop record producers Category:Buy Beats Category:Download Beats